


see the sun break through

by ellot



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Settlement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellot/pseuds/ellot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin walks in on Chris and Eduardo and it leads to realizations of feelings and OT4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see the sun break through

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks have to go to [](http://vlieger.livejournal.com/profile)[**vlieger**](http://vlieger.livejournal.com/), [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski)[**torakowalski**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski), and [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra)[**laliandra**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra) who all encouraged me and read over this fic for me. ♥
> 
> the title and opening text are from 'this weather' by patrick wolf which is off his album _wind in the wires_ , as is the song 'tristan'.

_hold back the years, hold back the hours.  
live to see good weather._

Dustin didn’t notice them at first, humming and singing along with the Patrick Wolf album that Chris had recommended him. Well okay, he hadn’t so much recommended it to Dustin as much as Dustin had overheard him discussing the album with one of the programmers during lunch break one day.

Mark honestly hadn’t needed to smirk quite so much at him when Dustin had gone to his desk to look up the CD immediately afterwards. And okay, Dustin had to admit he did _not_ like it at first listen but it’d grown on him considerably since then.

‘Tristan’ was fucking catchy, damn it.

So, Dustin was too busy singing along with Patrick— _“My name is Tristan and I am alive”_ —to hear the two of them as he climbed up the stairs towards Chris’s bedroom.

He opened the door, pulling the earbuds from his ears and wrapping the cord around his iPod as he called out, “Hey Chris, I just used the spare key. Mark said you called in sick and I wanted to check—” He looked up to see Chris and _Eduardo_ together—together as in having s-e-x _sex_ together—in Chris’s bed. “Oh, _holy shit.”_

“Shit, Dustin!” Chris yelled, quickly sitting up from between Eduardo’s thighs and leaning over to frantically grab for the sheets tangled at the foot of the bed. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

Dustin dropped his iPod in shock and let out a little squeal as he covered his eyes with his fingers. “I’m sorry!” he cried out, turning away. “Mark said—he said you were sick and you _never_ miss work even when you do have a fever. I just wanted to see if you needed anything. But um, I guess you just called in because Eduardo’s in town.”

He cursed his ears for narrowing in on the sound of Chris and Eduardo’s rustling movements, Chris whispering a soft apology and Eduardo’s murmured reply. There was a sound of a soft, wet kiss and Dustin couldn’t help but turn a bit to peek through his fingers, watching as Chris gently ran the backs of his knuckles along Eduardo’s cheek in a sweet caress before pressing his lips quickly against Eduardo’s.

They were still naked with a sheet pooled in their laps but Dustin could see the stretch of one of Eduardo’s slim, tan thighs, the sharp edge of his hipbone. He saw a bruise forming in the shape of Eduardo’s mouth on the curve of Chris’s collarbone.

The two of them kept kissing as if they’d forgotten that Dustin was still in the room and Dustin couldn’t help but watch them. His eyes traced the lines of their upper bodies, pressed together as they kissed softly, before trailing lower. His gaze locked on Chris’s long, pale fingers where they were on Eduardo’s side, a lovingly possessive hold, his thumb rubbing circles on Eduardo’s skin. Then Chris shifted and Dustin could see sunlight glinting off the palest of blond hair trailing down beneath his belly button and the slightest hint of his cock in the shadows of the sheet.

Dustin gulped painfully, feeling his Adam’s apple bob heavily in his neck. His mouth went dry.

It was so unfair really, Dustin thought. How good the two of them looked together. Eduardo, all Brazilian with that warm tone to his skin, his ridiculously long legs, and holy shit, where did those shoulders and arms come from anyway? And Chris whose hair looked like spun gold and whose skin seemed to glow next to Eduardo’s.

So _fucking_ unfair, Dustin repeated in his mind. _He_ always looked pasty or burnt to a crisp when in sunlight.

At least that’s what Mark had said when Dustin had dragged him forcibly out of the office to attend the office picnic outside in a nearby park and Dustin had ended up the only one with a sunburn since Mark refused to leave his spot on under a tree. (Luckily Chris always kept a bottle of aloe vera gel at hand just for Dustin. And Mark, when he could be actually coerced into the sun.)

And really, Dustin couldn’t help but think, _Mark_ was one to fucking talk about Dustin’s paleness.

After all, Dustin had definitely seen him with his nose and shoulders peeling before, looking so adorably grumpy when he couldn’t help but stop typing in order to scratch.

Eduardo didn’t have that problem himself. Dustin knew from the one time he had driven down to Miami during summer break and had gone with Wardo to the beach.

He’d somehow managed to tan through the SPF 50 sunblock that he’d had Dustin rub onto his back for him. And Chris just got more freckles that made Dustin want to draw constellations onto his skin.

Dustin watched as Chris and Eduardo kissed in the light streaming on the bed through the open blinds, the two of them in their own world—seemingly forgetting Dustin’s presence in the room—until Eduardo happened to slowly blink open his eyes and noticed Dustin still standing there, blatantly turned once again in their direction, his hands dropped down by his sides.

“Fuck, Dustin!” Eduardo shouted in surprise.

Dustin yelped, startled, and spun around so quickly he tripped over his dropped iPod and almost fell over. Yet he still couldn’t help but watch from the corner of his eye as Eduardo almost fell off Chris’s ridiculously large, California king-sized bed—Dustin had been making fun of it since the day he picked it out in the store—in his hurry to get further beneath the covers.

 _“Shit,”_ Chris gasped—and really, there was a lot of cursing going on today, Dustin thought—as he reached over to grab his pajama bottoms from the floor beside the bed and tugged them on under the sheets before handing Eduardo his black boxer-briefs from where they’d been tossed at the foot of the bed.

“Dustin, really,” he finally said, sighing a bit, sounding more exasperated than annoyed. Or angry even.

It was _remarkably_ difficult to get Chris angry, Dustin knew. Dustin had personally seen it happen only a few times. Once, at Harvard, when Dustin had been waiting outside for one of Chris’s lectures to let out and a bunch of guys had started hassling him. Another time a few years later, when they’d been walking together in San Francisco on a rare weekend away from Palo Alto and Facebook and they’d somehow run into a WBC rally.

The terrifying thing about Chris when he was angry wasn’t that he shouted and grew red which rarely happened. But rather his words became pointed and his eyes narrowed.

Dustin hadn’t been able to imagine anything worse than that. At least until he first heard Chris shouting.

He knew he would always remember that day—the first time he heard Chris properly raise his voice in anger—when Chris had flown out for the weekend to visit the Facebook offices just after the share dilution-smashed laptop fiasco. He’d marched into Mark’s office where Dustin had also been, looking over some new design ideas together, and just glared at them for the longest moment.

“I don’t even—” Chris had started, his voice louder than Dustin had ever really heard before, outside of Halo nights and Shark Week watching parties. He’d swallowed hard and taken a deep breath, his voice a lot lower then. “I already used up all my yelling with Eduardo but just, _what the fuck were you all thinking, god damn it.”_ He was definitely yelling again by the end of that sentence.

He’d walked out of the room immediately afterward. Chris hadn’t shouted at them again, calm and controlled and too busy setting out to accomplish as much work as he could before he had to return to Cambridge. He also hadn’t mentioned Eduardo again even though Dustin knew that they talked and texted whilst Chris was in California.

They definitely had talked and spent a lot of time together back at Harvard. Dustin grew used to the sound of Eduardo’s voice in the background of his weekly—alright, _daily_ and sometimes even more that because he missed Chris which Dustin was game enough to admit—phone calls to Chris.

Eduardo became a taboo topic though after the one time Dustin mentioned Eduardo to Mark, in passing while babbling on about phone conversation he’d had with Chris, and he saw Mark’s expression change for a split second.

It was early in the morning and Dustin had just arrived at the building, going straight to Mark’s office—where it was obvious that Mark had not gone back to his small one-bedroom apartment in the time since Dustin had left the night before—to find him wired in as usual. He’d collapsed mournfully on Mark’s couch, sipping at his takeaway coffee, and started talking about the previous night and his phone call with Chris.

That wasn’t anything new really. Back at Harvard, Dustin used to climb onto Mark’s bed—when Eduardo wasn’t in it already—and chatter away about his day. It was nice, speaking to someone out loud even if Mark never really acknowledged what Dustin was saying to him or even indicated that he was listening at all.

At least he hadn’t, not until Dustin started talking about Chris—which well he did a lot, Dustin realized, although that was completely understandable in his own not-so humble opinion; Chris was across the fucking country and Dustin _missed_ him damn it, never mind that most of what he’d talked to Mark about at Harvard had also been Chris - happened to mention Eduardo being with Chris when he’d called.

Mark wasn’t even supposed to be listening to him but Dustin caught that quicksilver expression on his face. It was a mix of anger and hurt and resolve. Regret.

Dustin didn’t know that one expression could hold so many emotions—at least outside of Disney films and Eduardo. He couldn’t help but think of Mark back at Harvard, so standoffish and refusing any contact yet allowing Wardo to touch him, welcoming it even, although he always made sure to grumble a bit first.

The way he used to track Eduardo’s presence in the room and sometimes insisted that Wardo stay over and sleep in his bed after a late night studying or just hanging out in the Kirkland suite. Mark always said he was planning on staying up coding anyway but Dustin remembered checking in on the room once or twice to see the two of them curled up together in the tiny twin bed.

No one ever talked about it then and Dustin definitely wouldn’t now but Dustin couldn’t help but think what was reflected in Mark’s eyes then and in the office that morning was love. That Mark had been and probably still was in love with Wardo.

He wondered if Mark even realized that about himself.

Probably not.

Still Dustin didn’t mention Eduardo in his one-sided conversations to Mark again, careful now that he knew Mark actually sometimes listened to him through his headphones. And Chris continued to not mention who he was spending time with back at Harvard even though he had to know that Dustin knew. Eduardo never called Dustin or offered to speak, to say hello or goodbye, when Chris was about to sign off for the evening, day, or whenever Dustin happened to be calling. Dustin never asked about him.

At least not until the week before Eduardo’s birthday when Chris flew out for another weekend visit, catching up with work for Facebook—and invariably to check up on Dustin and Mark.

Dustin had gone to pick him up from the airport and Chris just smiled brightly him when he’d come down the escalator into baggage claim and seen him waiting there.

“How’s everything going?” he asked. Dustin sighed happily when Chris wrapped him in his arms and hugged tight.

Chris’s expression softened as Dustin rubbed his cheek against Chris’s soft, cotton shirt before continuing. “How’re you? Is everything alright? Mark handling everything okay?”

Eduardo’s letter of intent to sue had arrived earlier that week.

“Mark’s... Mark,” Dustin replied after a long pause.

Chris sighed as he finally pulled away and shouldered his carry-on again, gesturing away Dustin’s offer to help. “Let’s go then,” he said.

He’d sounded so exhausted then, Dustin thought as Chris followed him out to his car. Although Dustin hadn’t seen Eduardo in months but he felt it safe to assume, they were all so fucking tired.

Dustin drove them straight to the office. There was a lot of work to be done.

Hours later, Chris was still steadily working in his office, sorting through paperwork and press statements whilst listening to what Dustin assumed to be an audiobook of a text for class. Dustin watched him for a few minutes through the glass walls, ignoring Mark’s mocking gaze at his back until he went back to coding.

Really, Mark had no business mocking Dustin about his attachment to Chris—which he had been doing ever since the day his not-listening cover was blown—considering that while Chris (and Eduardo) were back at Harvard, _Dustin_ was usually the only one around Mark while he was drunk. And although Dustin made sure not to mention Eduardo first, Mark, with a few drinks in him, was not so reticent.

Dustin had heard everything under the sun about Eduardo: how he was so _stupid_ sometimes and didn’t listen, how ridiculous his hair was, how he cared too fucking much, how nice and soft his hands were when they’d guided him to bed or given him a massage, how his eyes were too big and brown.

The list could go on for days.

Just as Dustin decided to go into Chris’s office and drag him out of the building, Chris’s phone rang and he hurriedly picked it up. Dustin couldn’t hear what was said but he could read the first word off of Chris’s grinning lips. _Wardo._

He waited until the phone conversation was over to enter the office.

Chris smiled up at him from his seat and Dustin asked about Eduardo.

When Dustin dropped Chris off at the airport at the end of his stay, he pulled Chris in for a tight hug, crushing his ribs for a second.

He didn’t think Chris minded by the way he was hugging back.

Just as Chris was about to get in the security line, Dustin pulled him back a bit and handed him a card. “Um, can you give this to Wardo for me please? It’s for his birthday.”

“Of course,” Chris said.

Eduardo called him the next day.

The three of them were friends. Sure, it wasn’t as close of a friendship as it could’ve been but Dustin and Eduardo exchanged emails and the occasional funny link of video often enough. Dustin had even gone back to Harvard to see them both graduate.

Dustin shook his head. That was beside the point and he was rapidly losing his train of thought—like usual, Mark would probably say.

The point was Chris rarely became angry, yes. Still, Dustin couldn’t help but think, it probably wasn’t normal to just laugh away a friend who interrupted you and your... boyfriend, Dustin felt it safe to assume, fucking and then forgot to actually _leave_ the room.

“Oh, um,” Dustin mumbled, his back turned to the bed by that point. “I probably should’ve left the room then, shouldn’t I? That’s probably the polite, correct response. Not that they ever taught about this type of situation in school and I definitely didn’t think I’d ever have to learn it really. I mean, you hear all about socks on doors and shit at college but nothing like this ever happened to us at Harvard and shit, I’m _sorry._ Crap, should I have left just now too? Really I was just worried that Chris would be passed out or something. And—”

And yes, Dustin may have had a tendency to ramble when anxious.

“So wow, this is awkward,” he finally managed to say, a bit more calm after a couple deep breaths.

“You could say that, yes,” Dustin heard Eduardo say. “You can turn around now, Dustin,” he added after a small pause. “We’re both decent.”

Dustin licked his suddenly dry lips, wishing desperately for a glass of water, when he turned to see Eduardo standing next to the bed, his hand on Chris’s bare shoulder, wearing just a pair of the black, cotton sleep pants he preferred. He’d always seemed to like wearing them back at Harvard at least.

Eduardo just smiled at him, walked a few steps closer, and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you, Dustin,” he whispered throatily into his ear. “I haven’t had anyone to watch _Meerkat Manor_ with since you went away.”

“Me too,” Dustin replied. “I mean, I missed you too. It’s been a long time.” He pressed his face into the curve of Eduardo’s neck and wrapped his arms around his back. He smelled of sweat and sex and something spicy. Dustin couldn’t help take a deep breath of it in.

Then he realized just what he was doing and froze in Eduardo’s arms. He peeked over Eduardo’s shoulders to see Chris just smiling indulgently at the two of them.

Dustin reluctantly pulled away from Eduardo and backed up. “So well, I can see why Chris called in sick now since you’re here for a visit. I’ll leave you two to it then. Maybe call later and we can hang out or something?”

He went to leave the room but Chris called him back. “Wait, Dustin, why don’t you just wait for us downstairs? We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’d _completely_ understand if you two wanted to—” He made a vague gesture that he hoped got across ‘get back to the extremely hot and what looked to be very athletic sexing’ but in less offensive terms.

But really, who knew that Eduardo could bend like that? Dustin felt a bit deprived and then blushed because he probably wasn’t supposed to be thinking that about his friend who was dating his other friend.

Eduardo laughed at his gesticulations, just like he’d always done. “Just wait for us, please,” he told him.

So Dustin went downstairs. He’d been by Chris’s house numerous times. In fact, he practically lived here more than he did in his own house. He walked into the spacious living room with the large flatscreen against the wall, a collection of video game consoles neatly arranged below it, including Dustin’s own Wii.

There were numerous pictures on the mantle from over the years. Some were from Chris’s childhood and several were from Harvard. There were even a couple photos from graduation, one with Dustin, Eduardo, and Chris and another with Chris, Eduardo, and Chris’s parents who both had an arm around Eduardo as well as their son.

Looking at all the photos now, Dustin couldn’t help but wonder how the hell he missed the fact that the two of them were dating. Then again, there were numerous photos that included Dustin and Mark as well. With lots of hugs and kisses on cheeks. Dustin was an affectionate person, after all.

Dustin’s personal favorite was a picture of the four of them—Mark, Eduardo, Chris, and Dustin all together as it should be—taken in the Kirkland suite before Facemash and Facebook and everything else that followed. Billy had taken the picture after a late-night _Star Wars_ marathon when Dustin, Chris, and Eduardo were all passed out in a pile on the couch, Mark sitting next to them with his headphones on and his laptop balanced on Chris’s legs in his lap.

He looked at the photo for a moment before sighing and heading to the kitchen. He was feeling a bit hungry and Chris always stocked his favorite snacks. Dustin grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, next to Chris’s Odwalla, and a packet of jelly beans from the pantry.

“I want to see you eat at least a piece of fruit with that,” he heard Chris tell him as he and Eduardo joined him in the kitchen.

They weren’t holding hands but they were walking near enough to each other that the backs of their hands brushed together.

They were completely at ease with each other and now that Dustin knew about them, at the very least, seemed to be willing to be open about it.

Eduardo pressed close against Dustin as he passed by to get to the coffee machine, his hand grazing the small of Dustin’s back for just a second.

“So,” Dustin started hesitantly, a little while later, watching as Eduardo added a dash of milk and stirred in a teaspoon of sugar into one of the mugs, just the way Chris liked to take his coffee, Dustin knew. “How long has this been going on then? And how long are you in town for, Wardo?”

Dustin watched as Chris walked up behind Eduardo and went up on tiptoe to press a kiss against his shoulder in thanks before grabbing the mug and stepping away.

“We hooked up once a few months after you first introduced us,” Chris said.

Dustin’s mouth fell open. _“That_ long?” God, Dustin and Chris had pretty much spent all their spare time together then. He didn’t even know when that could’ve happened. Eduardo had seemed pretty enamored with Mark at the time as well, although Mark had never seemed to notice it.

“No, no,” Chris said hurriedly. “That was just once. Um, we were both pretty drunk and you and Mark were both out on dates that night. Oh, um, I think you were at least.”

Eduardo coughed, Dustin suspected to cover up a laugh although he didn’t understand what was funny exactly at the moment.

“We didn’t do anything after that though,” Eduardo continued for Chris. “Not until a couple months back at Harvard after... all of what happened. And um, I’m not just here for a visit.”

Dustin literally felt as if his heart skipped a beat. “You aren’t?” Chris and Eduardo both grinned, flashing their perfect teeth.

And that’s how Dustin learned of Eduardo moving across the country and living with Chris.

Eduardo laughed a bit, so fucking happy in a way that Dustin hadn’t seen in ages, not since before Facemash at least, and ruffled Chris’s hair—growing so long now that his fringe fell into his eyes, Mark had been making hippie jokes since it started although really, they both had stared a bit when Chris swished it to the side when a flick of his head or a swipe of his fingers—with his long fingers.

Dustin hurriedly gulped down some Dr. Pepper as he watched them. Eduardo had always had sinfully nice hands.

He remembered when Eduardo would massage his tense neck and scalp when Dustin would collapse against him on the couch, moaning about class or most likely, Mark. It was always so nice and sometimes Wardo would hum or sing softly in Portuguese as he read a book and lightly stroked Dustin’s hair, telling him he loved the color and feel of it because Eduardo had always been like that. Not afraid to offer a compliment that others wouldn’t.

Fortunately, Mark hadn’t been able to always keep Eduardo’s miracle hands to himself, Dustin thought to himself, remembering how he always felt better with Eduardo’s touch.

And then he thought, oh god, _Mark._

It’s not that Dustin didn’t wish Chris and Eduardo all the best, really, Dustin considered later as he flashed his pass to get back to the Facebook offices and headed straight for the break room on the top floor.

He certainly wasn’t hoping that they would break up or anything like that at all. In fact, he couldn’t think of two other people deserving of happiness than Chris and Eduardo.

But he couldn’t help but think of Mark’s face that time Dustin mentioned Eduardo’s name in his office, the way he looked during the depositions, and how even after the settlement with Eduardo was finalized, he didn’t looked relieved so much as ill.

Back at Harvard, pretty much from the day Dustin introduced Eduardo to Mark and saw his eyes fucking _light up,_ Dustin had imagined Eduardo and Mark growing old together. Mark, the crotchety, old man on the street and Eduardo baking cookies and offering lemonade to everyone.

And Chris? Dustin thought. Chris was so serious so Dustin had always imagined him with someone ridiculously funny, who could make him laugh so hard he fell off the couch or snorted beer out his nose. Someone who’d watch all those fucking scary Shark Week shows with him and was willing to listen to his music even when he didn’t understand what the hell the lyrics meant.

Also, someone with red hair because blond and red worked well together, Dustin knew.

It’s strange though, how things change.

Chris and Eduardo looked happy together. They seemed fucking perfect together, actually. As if they didn’t need Mark or someone-just-like-Dustin-so-it-may-as-well-be-him.

It could’ve been him. Dustin wouldn’t have minded at all. He’d wished for it even.

He wouldn’t mind being with Eduardo too either. Or Mark for that matter. And he didn’t think Eduardo, Chris, or Mark would mind too much either, thinking back not just to Eduardo and Mark and their endless circles around each other back at Harvard but earlier with Eduardo’s sweaty, sex interrupted, all pheromone’d up to smell like the fucking hottest thing ever hug. The way Chris hugged Dustin so tight and didn’t even mind that he’d walked in on him and Wardo. How Mark never really minded when the three of them had touched him even when he nearly bit the hand off anyone else who tried. The way Mark, like in that picture in the living room, didn’t mind when Chris propped his feet in his lap, just moved his laptop.

In fact, the best, reasonable solution seemed to be the four of them together, in Dustin’s slightly-hysterical opinion.

Dustin felt as if his head was about to explode.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he heard a few minutes later.

Dustin turned his head to the side to see Mark standing next to him, leaning against the counter.

“My head hurt,” he explained. “Too many thoughts, it was about to explode. Seriously, _explode!”_

“So you decided to stick it in the refrigerator instead?”

“It’s a perfectly reasonable thing to do,” Dustin exclaimed. “Besides, what are _you_ even doing here? I thought Janey had you holed up in your office all day with paperwork or something.”

“Yes well,” Mark scowled. “She refused to bring me another Red Bull so move aside or hand me one, will you?”

Dustin reluctantly pulled away from the soothing coolness of the fridge and grabbed a Red Bull for Mark. He followed after him as he marched back into his office—glaring at Janey as he passed her, shaking the can in defiance at her, to which she just smirked—and sat down at his desk again.

He ignored Dustin sitting in front of him in one of the ridiculously uncomfortable chairs Mark had chosen for his office but they’d played this game numerous times before. And Mark, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, never won.

Dustin started tapping a random beat which quickly turned into Rihanna’s ‘Umbrella’—because Mark _hated_ that song a hilarious amount and yet couldn’t help but always get it stuck in his head whenever he heard it—onto Mark’s desk.

This went on for a few minutes until Mark finally sighed and made a great show of reluctantly tugging off his headphones and dropping them on his desk before turning to face Dustin. “What is it, then?”

“I went to—” Dustin cut himself off, not sure how to tell Mark. Finally he just blurted out, “Chris isn’t sick. I mean, I know he called in sick but I went over there and he isn’t. Sick, that is. He, um, he’s with—”

He trailed off again but Mark just continued for him. “He’s with Wardo now, right.”

That pinched and vaguely pained expression was back on his face. Dustin resisted the urge to stroke his curls and murmur, “There, there.”

Instead, Dustin almost choked on just air. _“You know?”_

“Chris isn’t near as subtle as he likes to think he is sometimes,” Mark said, easily enough. “I’m surprised you didn’t know.” When Dustin just continued gaping at him, he continued speaking grudgingly. “I—they seem happy. Not that I know much about their... relationship. But I mean, it’s good that they’re happy.”

Dustin could tell Mark’s fists were clenched together in the pocket of his hoodie. He grabbed a quick sip of Mark’s Red Bull before telling him, “Wardo’s moved in with Chris.”

Mark nearly knocked over the can, fumbling with it to keep it from spilling on his keyboard. “He did?” he finally asked, voice flat. It didn’t fool Dustin though. He had a mental rolodex of all of Mark’s vocal tones and facial expressions and knew what they meant. He was definitely _not_ uninterested.

In fact, he was rather desperate to know.

Dustin decided that to tease him along would be cruel. “Yeah, he told me today. He and Chris have been together years now. God, that’s weird. I never thought it’d be them—” He cut himself off awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Mark said stiffly, ignoring that last statement. “Years.”

Dustin stood up from the chair and walked around Mark’s desk. He sat on the corner nearest Mark and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

Mark sighed and stroked Dustin’s thigh once in response. Dustin smiled a little to himself. He was damned proud of getting Mark out of his I-don’t-want-to-be-touched-anymore-because-I-am-a-scared-little-turtle shell.

“So, Chris and Eduardo said we should come over tonight.”

Dustin almost fell off the desk as Mark jerked in surprise again. _“What?”_ Mark asked. “Really?” he blushed slightly at his own reaction and Dustin couldn’t help but press a loud, smacking kiss over the red tinge on the cheek facing him.

“Yeah, Eduardo wanted to know how you were and everything. He wants to catch up with you. I think he’s missed you a lot. I mean, I know he has. So Chris said that you and I should go over tonight and we’ll marathon _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_ together like old times.”

“I—I have a lot of work to do,” Mark said after a long minute. “So yeah, I can’t.”

“You’re lying to me, Mark Zuckerberg. Don’t think I don’t know it. Janey already told me you’re so bored that you’ve actually started replying to event invites yourself. How many people have you not-so-subtly insulted via email today?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“El-oh-el,” Dustin said. “Seriously, that’s so funny I can’t even laugh.”

Mark snapped his headphones back over his head mulishly but Dustin just climbed off his desk and jumped onto the couch, head against one of the arm rests and feet extended towards the other like always.

“So I’m going to tell you about what I saw this morning when I walked into Chris’s bedroom unknowingly since you apparently felt no need to tell me about him and Eduardo and we’re obviously talking about Eduardo again now. Without you having to drink half of my very fine Patrón first.”

He couldn’t help but smirk a bit when he saw Mark’s knuckles turn white and his breath start to hitch a bit.

Dustin pulled Mark out of his office at five PM—amidst many grumbled protests and the shocked stares of their peons, or as Chris told him he needed to call them, colleagues—and drove the two of them to Chris’s house.

And Eduardo’s house, Dustin reminded himself. Chris and Eduardo’s house.

Chris opened the door, wearing the same clothes he’d shoved on earlier—a worn thin Harvard t-shirt and a pair of just as raggedy sweatpants.

Dustin looked at Mark as he blinked in surprise. Seeing Chris not dressed for the day was exceedingly rare, outside of early in the morning before his shower and late at night.

“Hey, guys, come in,” Chris said ushering them in, smiling at Dustin as he walked past. “Thanks for coming over,” he said to Mark and Dustin watched as Chris placed his hand on Mark’s back and nudged him with his hip.

Mark rested his head against Chris’s shoulder for a second before hurriedly pulling back. “I—yeah,” he said.

He froze when Eduardo walked into the room, also still wearing his pajama bottoms from earlier although he’d added what Dustin knew to be one of Chris’s old shirts.

“Mark,” Eduardo said and Dustin met Chris’s eyes as they both looked away from the two of them for a moment.

Still, Dustin could hear Mark’s soft and slightly strained and definitely more than a bit unsure, “Hey, Wardo.”

“Mark,” Eduardo repeated and Dustin clutched Chris’s arm when they looked up to see Mark and Eduardo standing in the hall with their arms wrapped around each other.

Chris intertwined his fingers with Dustin and squeezed tightly when Mark said, “I missed you, Wardo.”

Dustin wasn’t ashamed to admit he sniffled a little. Not ashamed at all.

They were very manly tears. And Chris pressed his face into Dustin’s neck for a second as well when they heard Eduardo’s choked voice as he responded with, “I missed you too,” so Dustin didn’t mind at all.

“Come on,” Eduardo said as he wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulder and started in towards the living room. “Let’s watch Aragorn kick some ass.”

“There is more to the movies than just Viggo Mortensen, you know,” Dustin chimed.

“We all know you like Legolas, Dustin,” Mark said, looking at Chris a little anxiously before settling in next to Eduardo on the couch, Eduardo’s arm still around his shoulder.

Chris just grinned at the two of them as Eduardo tugged Mark in closer and Mark grabbed Dustin’s hand with his free one and pulled him down between him and Chris.

“He’s blond and pretty!” Dustin said as he wiggled into the tiny space they’d left him, ignoring the fact that the couch was even more ridiculously large than Chris’s bed and could easily fit them all and some more people.

Eduardo and Mark both started laughing at that statement. Chris’s cheeks tinged bright pink. Eduardo reached over Mark and nudged Dustin’s shoulder, nodding at him knowingly.

Dustin chose not to think about what that could possibly mean. Getting hopes up and all that. Although from the looks he was seeing all around, chances seemed pretty good.

So they all settled into the couch with the extended edition—the definitive version, according to them all—of _Fellowship of the Ring._

It was almost like being back at Kirkland again, the four of them on the couch, watching a DVD together. Except Mark’s hand was settled on Dustin’s thigh again even as he was tucked in Eduardo’s side. Chris’s hair tickled his jaw and he once again intertwined his fingers with Dustin’s at the first sight of the Black Riders, holding both their hands in his lap.

Dustin could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his pulse throbbing in his fingers, wrist, and throat. He knew Chris had to feel it but he just opened their palms and gently laid his on top of Dustin’s, running his fingers back and forth through Dustin’s. Dustin was extremely grateful for the pillow in his lap.

Not that he’d _intended_ on it being used to hide his—well-sized, if he may say so himself—erection. Dustin liked having a pillow to clutch to his face at tense and scary parts of films.

He much preferred Chris’s shoulder and hand though, and Mark warm against his side, the tips of Wardo’s fingers brushing the back of his neck.

They went through the entire first half of the film in that state of balanced tension. Dustin imagined he could hear everyone’s heartbeats throbbing.

Before Eduardo could put the second disc in the DVD player though, Dustin jumped up off the couch. “I think it’s time for a drinks break. What do you all want? Another beer or cold water?”

Chris stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck. “I’m fine with my water here, thanks.” Eduardo voiced the same thing.

Mark followed Dustin into the kitchen and dug out a bottle of beer from the fridge, opening it easily. Before Dustin could reach for his own bottle, Mark took a few gulps—Dustin watched the motion of his Adam’s apple and throat helplessly—and handed it off to Dustin.

Dustin wrapped his lips around the same spot as Mark’s had just been. He imagined he could taste Mark on the glass bottle through the beer and condensation.

He definitely didn’t need to imagine the way Mark’s eyes darkened as he watched him.

“Is this really happening?” Mark said when Dustin handed the bottle back to him.

Dustin didn’t pretend to not know what he was talking about. “Yeah, I think it is,” he said before chugging down the rest of the beer.

He didn’t know what to do with himself really. He just tossed the empty bottle into Chris’s well-organized—because well, it’s _Chris_ —recycling bins and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist from behind, knowing that Mark could definitely feel his hardening cock against his ass through his worn sweatpants, he pressed back against it even, and walked them back to the living room.

Mark froze when they entered the room and Dustin nearly knocked them over. He straightened up and then nearly fell over again when he saw Eduardo and Chris on the couch, making out as if the end of the world was nigh.

Dustin watched as Mark’s mouth fell open in shock at the sight. He looked like a gaping fish and Dustin would’ve taken a picture of his expression if only he could look away from Chris and Eduardo himself.

“That’s, um,” Mark started, gulping as Chris pulled Eduardo closer until he was straddling Chris’s lap, their hands tangled in each other’s hair. “That’s hot. Better than you described even. Which I didn’t think was possible.”

“Yeah,” Dustin said, strangled, watching as Chris’s hands stroked up and down Eduardo’s back until they finally settled on his ass to pull him in even closer, his thumbs pulling down the top of Wardo’s black sleep pants in order to stroke the bared skin along his hips.

Eduardo moaned loudly, arching his back and neck and grinding his hips down harder in counterpoint to Chris’s motions. “Chris,” he gasped. “More.”

Mark let out a choked noise when Chris rocked up suddenly and flipped Eduardo over onto his back. Chris tugged Eduardo’s shirt over his head, giggling brightly when Eduardo muttered a muffled protest, his face caught up in the fabric.

Dustin and Mark both blinked in surprise at the sound, Chris did not _giggle_. Not without five beers and several shots of tequila at the very least. He was far too dignified for that.

Or at least, they’d thought he was.

Chris used the opportunity stemming from Eduardo’s temporary blindness and trapped arms to run his fingers teasingly along Eduardo’s sides. Dustin couldn’t help but smile, watching Eduardo’s legs jack-knife in the air as he attempted to roll away from Chris’s hands and almost fell off the couch.

Dustin arched his eyebrows when he turned to see Mark’s incredulous look at Chris and Eduardo. Mark turned to Dustin, his expression clearly reading, _Can you believe this?_ Dustin blinked back, _I_ know, _holy shit and the cow it came from._

“Seriously?” Eduardo demanded through the shirt and Chris finally pulled it off completely.

He bent down again, kissing the corner of Eduardo’s mouth, shrugging out of his own shirt easily as Eduardo shoved it up under his arms.

Dustin sat down heavily on the couch, less than two feet away from their heads, Mark pressed right against him, but they didn’t even blink. Eduardo just let out a breathy “hey guys” and mewled—he fucking _mewled_ and Dustin heard Mark groan softly at the sound—when Chris tugged down his pajama bottoms, leaving him in just his boxer-briefs and Chris on top of him.

“Christ,” Dustin whispered to himself, pressing a pillow into his lap and resisting the urge to just fucking hump the thing, his hips matching Chris’s rhythm as he pressed against Eduardo.

Then Dustin looked away from them and nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw Mark sitting next to him with his legs splayed wide, his hand unashamedly gripping the hard line of his cock through his sweatpants as he watched the scene in front of them.

Chris’s hand was actually shoved in Eduardo’s underwear and there was no doubting what he was doing. Dustin could see the slick of Eduardo’s precome on Chris’s hand, the purple head of his dick sliding in and out of view as Chris pumped him slowly.

Dustin pressed down on the pillow in his lap, groaning at he pressure.

Mark turned to him, “Dustin.” He reached out with his free hand, unsure until Dustin nodded.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Dustin’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. They both groaned at the contact—Dustin pushing down on his erection again and knowing that Mark was still stroking himself through his sweatpants.

Dustin breathed damply into Mark’s mouth when they finally moved apart again to gasp and Mark knocked the pillow to the ground as he moved his hand to Dustin’s leg. He stroked Dustin’s thigh a few times, his hand running higher than it ever had before and then he placed his hand over the bulge in Dustin’s jeans, not putting any pressure on it until Dustin arched his back desperately.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Mark said to him, voice flat like usual but pure happiness and _want_ shown clearly in his eyes.

“Mark really,” Dustin said desperately but Mark just loosened his grip again until Dustin started rocking his hips into the air again.

Eduardo pulled away from Chris’s lips, if not very far considering how Chris was pressing him down into the cushions, and angled his neck to face Dustin and Mark sitting there beside the two of them.

His eyes were glazed and dark and he smiled brightly at Dustin as their eyes met. Dustin bit his lip in a failed attempt to hold in a sound of pure need when Mark unzipped his jeans and shoved his hand into his boxers to finally stroke his bare cock.

Eduardo watched the two of them, scratching his fingers down Chris’s back and sighing as he trailed kisses down his neck. He looked at the desperate motions of Dustin’s hips, fucking up into Mark’s hand and Mark blatantly gazing back in him, his other hand still stroking his cock through his sweatpants as he watched.

He didn’t look ashamed or embarrassed about the fact that he and Chris were practically fucking through their clothing on the couch in front of their friends or that said friends were getting off on watching them.

Dustin wondered just what Chris and Eduardo had talked about in the time between Dustin leaving and returning with Mark in tow.

He was pretty sure the conversation had been _dirty_ as fuck. God, who would’ve guessed about the two of them? About all four of them really.

Eduardo was surprisingly much more devious than Dustin would’ve ever thought before. Chris, Dustin had known that Chris used his big blue eyes and all-American good looks for evil before, remembering all the times Chris somehow managed to talk him into doing something he hadn’t planned to. The way Chris handled his PR duties and cut down a reporter with just his words and a smile on his face. Mark was just... Mark. But Eduardo? Eduardo had those chocolate eyes, his heart on his sleeve, and this fucking endearing way of speaking sometimes.

He just seemed so innocent most of the time. And then he started fucking his boyfriend in front of company—no matter the tension and the pure anticipation in the room beforehand, the _knowledge_ that it’d happen at some point—and that wholesome image was blown out of the fucking water.

It was fucking hot as hell.

Dustin felt his balls start to tighten at the memory of that morning, of what was going on around him, Mark’s hand on his dick even but Mark squeezed around the base of his cock before he could come.

“No, no,” Dustin whimpered. “Mark, please. I wanna come.”

“Not yet,” he said. Dustin whimpered as he pulled his hand away from his cock but then swallowed, throat bobbing, as he—and Chris and Wardo—watched Mark placing his fingers fresh from around Dustin’s dick against his mouth, tracing them along his lips teasingly as the others watched.

Mark groaned loudly as he sucked his fingers into his mouth and arched into the press of his own hand still wrapped around his erection.

“Holy shit,” Dustin panted, feeling his cock twitch without being touched. He sat frozen for a bit, looking at Mark’s bruised red lips around his fingers— _and licking Dustin’s precome,_ his tongue sliding hotly across his skin and a smirk clear in his eyes, holy fucking shit—and reached for his dick.

Eduardo grabbed Dustin’s wrist before he could take hold of himself. Dustin let out a whine at his firm grip although he didn’t fight against it—indeed, felt himself sigh at the unyielding hold—even as Eduardo turned back to Chris, biting down on a hickey already on his neck for a second before leaning forward to whisper something in Chris’s ear.

The room was so quiet besides their panting breaths that everyone heard what he said anyway. Dustin thought that was Eduardo’s intention in the first place. Devious and definitely not-so-sweet all the time Brazilian, Dustin was right. Eduardo didn’t look sweet at the moment.

Unless sweet secretly meant the original sexy beast.

“You should help Dustin out,” they all heard Eduardo say. “You know you want to.”

Dustin licked his suddenly dry lips when Chris groaned quietly, his hips pushing forward against Eduardo one last time before he looked up at him. Dustin didn’t think he’d ever seen Chris’s eyes so dark and fucking _burning_ before.

And he was totally willing to admit now that he had definitely been looking for it in the past.

But for all that look, when Chris sat up, pulling Eduardo up with him, he hesitantly called, “Dustin?”

“Yeah,” Dustin said, simple. There was nothing else to say really.

Chris climbed off of Eduardo with a final kiss and walked over to him. “What do you want?” he asked him, his mouth hot against Dustin’s ear but his voice, soft and warm like usual.

Dustin melted a bit at his tone, body going limp against him. At least he did until Chris gently pressed his hand on his erection over his boxers showing through the gap in his jeans that Mark had left.

He couldn’t help but moan loudly, gasping at the pressure.

 _“Fuck!”_ he said, tripping over his jeans and finally just shoving them off as he fumbled around the couch to sit astride Chris’s lap liked he’d seen Eduardo do earlier, pressed his mouth against Chris’s.

Chris groaned happily and twisted his fingers in Dustin’s hair, licking into his mouth. “God, Dustin,” he panted between desperate kisses. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long, you have no idea.”

“God, I _know,”_ Dustin said desperately. “Believe me, I know. I mean, I didn’t even really realize it but I’ve wanted you so long too. And Eduardo, and Mark, and god, just everything.”

Chris pulled a few inches away to smile at Dustin beatifically. “Yeah?” he asked. “And you sure you’re okay with all of this?”

“Okay?” Dustin said, knowing that Chris could read the scorn in his voice but adding one of his over-the-top, Disney—as Mark called them—expressions just in case. “This is like all my birthdays and Chanukahs put together right here. The four of us back together again. Or well, back together and adding a new, _very fun_ dynamic to the relationship. It’ll be like Harvard but so much fucking better after everything, right? Can we say _best day ever?”_

Chris laughed and kissed him again, quick but sure, and trailed his hands down Dustin’s chest, pausing for a moment at Dustin’s nipples when his breath hitched and he whined breathily. He then tugged the hem of Dustin’s shirt, pulling it over his head when Dustin lifted his arms.

They moved to throw the shirt to the side but stopped short when they saw Mark and Eduardo on the couch beside them, making out as if their lives depended upon it.

Dustin dropped down to sit snug in Chris’s lap, feeling the bulge of his cock against his own through their clothes, at the sight.

He couldn’t help but just _pant_ at the feeling of Chris against him and the view of Mark and Eduardo with their bodies so intertwined. Chris groaned and licked his way into Dustin’s mouth again but they both were listening and watching what was going on beside them.

Mark and Eduardo were fucking hot together, just like Dustin had always known they would be. So fucking hot.

“They’re gorgeous together, aren’t they?” Chris whispered in his ear, echoing Dustin’s thoughts exactly. “God, I used to picture the two of them. All the fucking time.”

“Yeah.”

Dustin whimpered when Chris nibbled his earlobe and he saw Eduardo drop to his knees in front of Mark.

“God, Mark,” Eduardo breathed throatily as he rubbed his cheek along the hard outline of Mark’s cock through his sweatpants. “You aren’t even wearing underwear right now, are you? Didn’t you just come from Facebook?”

“You—you,” Mark strained to speak, groaning loudly as Eduardo teasingly licked the tip of his cock through the worn sweatpants and breathed out on the damp cotton. “Fuck, damn it, Wardo, you know I don’t like underwear,” he spilled out quickly, the words running over themselves.

Dustin huffed a laugh into Chris’s mouth when he heard that and felt Chris smile against his lips.

They _all_ fucking knew that about Mark. It was practically a universal fact. The Earth goes around the sun. The world is not flat. Mark Zuckerberg does not like wearing underwear.

Mark’s hands were opening and closing at his side, clenching nothing but air, as Eduardo continued to suck along the straining length of his dick through the fabric. Chris trailed his hand against Dustin’s cheek in a sweet caress before reaching over to grab Mark’s hand, letting him squeeze it in time with what Eduardo was doing.

“I remember,” Eduardo said at last. “I’ve always liked that you don’t like to wear underwear. Chris has too. He’s told me before,” Eduardo continued, turning to smirk at Chris and Dustin. “And I’m sure Dustin has appreciated that as well over the years.”

“What?” Mark tried to demand, looking and sounding gloriously dazed when Eduardo replaced his mouth with his hand and started to stroke his cock, leaning forward to lick Mark’s bare chest. He bit one of his nipples teasingly and Mark’s back arched, creating a perfect bow. Eduardo moved in perfect counterpoint.

“Wow, your nipples are sensitive,” Dustin said, staring at Wardo’s lush mouth on Mark’s pale skin. “We’ll have to experiment with that in the future.”

Chris nodded against Dustin’s shoulder, “Most definitely.”

Eduardo laughed but Mark just kept moaning even as he tried to glare at Dustin since Eduardo continued to lick his chest and nibble on his nipples in turns.

He went to answer Mark’s question though. “You never liked to wear underwear in the suite.”

“I know that, Wardo,” Mark said, impatiently, moving his free hand to Eduardo’s hair. Dustin could see the strain in his arms, that he wanted desperately to push Eduardo’s face back down against his cock. “We’ve already established that as true.”

“Yeah, but I’m just saying that we all rather enjoyed it back then. You have a big dick.” Mark’s hips jumped when Eduardo gripped his erection and squeezed once at those words. “I’m looking forward to having this inside of me.”

“Also not anything I didn’t know before, Wardo. And god, you _fucking_ tease.”

“Yeah, well, you always stumbled around the suite in the morning or afternoon or whenever you finally woke up after deigning to sleep with your morning wood clearly visible through your sweatpants.”

“Oh,” Mark blinked.

Eduardo laughed, “You’ve always been remarkably unabashed about your body and nudity in general.”

“You know that’s right,” Dustin muttered to Chris.

Chris smirked and said loud enough for all of them to hear, “I walked in on him jerking off once and he didn’t even stop.”

“You walked right out of the room anyway, Chris. Don’t lie. Besides, it was my room and I was in the suite first, asshole. And it’s not like none of us ever heard each other jerking off. God, even Wardo got off in our shower once.”

“Wait, you guys heard that?”

Chris just laughed.

“You’re really fucking loud, Wardo,” said Dustin. “Also, apparently shameless.”

Eduardo grinned at him, leaning over to press a kiss on the underside of Dustin’s jaw. He then bit Dustin’s bottom lip lightly, tugging slightly, and licking the swollen flesh. “Only with you guys,” he said and turned back to face Mark.

“So what about that time you forgot to take your towel into the shower with you and just walked naked back to your room, dripping water everywhere?” he offered.

“You’re the one who dragged me to the fucking shower in the first place, Wardo. I would think putting on my dirty and ‘stinky’ clothes, which was your word not mine, let me remind you, would negate the effect of showering.”

“Shut up, Mark,” Eduardo said, coaxing Mark’s hips up and pulling his sweatpants off in a quick move—like a very sexy version of the tablecloth trick, Dustin’s mind supplied helpfully. “And let me suck you off.”

“Yeah, Wardo,” Mark whispered, his head tilted back against the couch, exposing the long line of his throat.

Dustin wanted to bite the hollow at the base of his throat and suck hickeys on both of his delicate collarbones.

Eduardo pressed a kiss to the tip of Mark’s erection, licking the traces of his precome off his lips when he leaned back again.

“Wardo,” said Mark, extending each of the syllables plaintively as Eduardo curled his fingers around the base of his cock, tangled them in his pubes and tugged lightly. Mark moaned a protest.

“He’s been dreaming about your dick for years, Mark,” Dustin told him. “Let him enjoy the moment.”

“You two,” Mark said, glaring at Dustin and Chris, his fingers tightening in Wardo’s hair, bowing forward as Eduardo shoved his legs further apart and finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and started to suck. “God, you two, you should— _fuck!”_ he panted as Wardo slid his mouth down Mark’s dick, circling the base with his hand.

Eduardo pulled off, petting Mark’s thigh at his mumbled protests, turning his cheek into Mark’s caress along his jawline. He looked at Chris and Dustin. “Yeah, you should definitely fuck. You have the best ideas, Mark.”

Mark rubbed Eduardo’s cheekbone, “You do too. _Shit.”_

Dustin gulped as Eduardo swallowed Mark’s cock again, watching the way Mark gently stroked the corner of his mouth where it was stretched wide around him and then back along his hollowed cheeks, Eduardo’s cheekbones thrown in sharp relief.

“Eduardo’s really good at that, isn’t he?” he asked Chris.

“Yeah,” Chris sighed. Dustin wiggled his hips, pressing down when Chris moved beneath him. “You’ll get to see for yourself later.”

Dustin kissed the line of Chris’s shoulder and then bit over a hickey Eduardo had left earlier, imagining he could taste him there as well. Chris groaned and ran his hands up and down Dustin’s back. “What do you want to do? What are you comfortable with?” he asked.

“God, anything,” Dustin gasped, writhing on Chris’s lap, feeling his erection line up against the cleft of his ass through the layers of fabric between them. “Everything. But right now, I want you, or Wardo or Mark, just one of you—and since they’re rather busy it seems to fall to you—to fuck me.”

Chris breathed heavily on Dustin’s skin, pressing wet kisses wherever he could reach and slid his hands beneath Dustin’s boxers, squeezing both his ass cheeks once and trailing a finger down his crack.

Dustin moaned when he rested his finger against his hole although Chris didn’t attempt to press inside. “You done this before?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, a couple times,” Dustin said, moaning when Chris’s hands shifted and his fingertips dug into Dustin’s ass, hold possessive. “Not for a while now though.”

“Was it Mark?” Chris asked. “I’d have loved to have seen that.”

“Huh?” Mark questioned, looking up when he heard his name spoken although Dustin could see he wasn’t truly paying attention to the conversation.

It was interesting, Dustin thought, to see Mark who was usually so controlled and intense in such an unfocused haze.

Although if anything could break Mark’s concentration, Dustin wasn’t surprised it turned out to be Wardo. Also Chris, since Dustin had seen him drag Mark out of coding at the office before too and he somehow managed to talk Mark into wearing suits on occasion.

Mark also sometimes smiled at some of Dustin’s wilder antics and had even initiated a hug himself on Dustin’s last birthday.

Huh.

Dustin hadn’t thought of that before. What it might’ve indicated.

Eduardo’s hand went to circle the head of Mark’s cock—giving a twist that made Mark jerk convulsively before slowly stroking up and down the shaft—as he pulled off to speak, his voice raspy. “Chris wanted to know if you and Dustin slept together before.”

“No, wasn’t me,” Mark sighed breathily. “Wouldn’t have minded though.”

Dustin blinked. He never pictured Mark sounding like that before, always having pictured him becoming even more gruff, his voice lower.

Mark’s abdominal muscles were contracting wildly as he leaned against the back of the sofa from where he’d been hunched over Eduardo on his knees in front of him. He had a hand still tangled in Eduardo’s hair—which was standing in all directions but still managing to look mussed and sexy unlike Dustin’s hair which just looked frumpy, no matter how much Eduardo had always said he loved it—and the other laid against the back of Eduardo’s neck.

Eduardo just kept slowly jerking Mark off, thumbing the tip with every passing stroke, until Mark pressed down on his neck and he moved to swallow Mark’s cock again, hand lifting up to meet his mouth when Eduardo couldn’t take more of him, feeling it against the back of his throat.

“I have to get up,” Chris said into Dustin’s ear, nudging him to move onto the couch when he didn’t look away from Eduardo and Mark.

“What, no.”

Chris smiled at him. “As much as Wardo and I might have talked about wanting this to happen, we didn’t actually prepare our living room for—”

“An orgy?” Mark completed for him. “And I thought you were a Boy Scout, Chris.”

He groaned loudly, roughly tugging Wardo’s hair, when Eduardo laughed around his cock.

“Shut up, Mark,” Chris laughed as he stood up. “I’m pretty sure it was you whose parents tried to put him in the Scouts. I’ll be back in a second.” He turned to Dustin, lifted his hand and pressed a kiss against his palm. “Enjoy the show.”

Dustin went to wipe his chin as Chris walked out of the room, the front of his sweatpants tented, sure that there was drool on his face.

He had to repeat the motion again when he turned to watch Mark and Eduardo, the way that Mark couldn’t help but thrust his hips and the way Eduardo just took it. When he listened to the slurping, enthusiastic sounds Eduardo made as he swallowed around Mark’s cock and Mark’s involuntary hitching moans and soft, murmured words as he stroked Wardo’s cheek and the corner of his mouth.

Mark looked up and caught his eye. “Dustin.”

Dustin scooted over the foot or so between them and set his head on Mark’s shoulder, looking down at Wardo in his lap, his bruised red lips stretched around Mark’s dick.

“Best day _ever,”_ he repeated to himself, reaching over to ruffle Wardo’s hair and trace the hollow of his cheek.

Mark jumped when Eduardo hummed around his cock at Dustin’s touch, “Fuck, Wardo.” His hand twisted in the leg of Dustin’s boxers. “Why are you still wearing these? They’re fucking ugly. Also, unnecessary and hindering.”

“Don’t diss my lightsaber boxers. They are the most awesomest boxers in the world, alright? The force is strong in these boxers.” Dustin exclaimed although he still lifted his hips at Mark’s urging, pulling them down and kicking them off his foot.

They landed on Eduardo’s head.

Mark glared reproachfully at Dustin when Eduardo snorted and choked, pulling off of Mark’s cock for a moment, tossing the boxers aside and laying his head on Mark’s tensed thigh to laugh.

Dustin thought back over his words. “Okay, not what I meant when I said that _but_ you know that’s right.”

“Most awesomest, Dustin, really?” Chris said, walking back into the room just then, a tube of lube and a strip of condoms in his hands.

“Lightsaber boxers trump grammar,” Dustin replied easily then smiled, “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” he said, dropping the supplies on the couch as he sat down next to Dustin. “So,” he started to say, trailing off.

“So,” Dustin repeated, teasing, before he asked, “Are you going to finger me or what?”

Chris’s eyes went wide and Dustin heard Mark snort out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan, Eduardo still on his knees before him.

Dustin laid down lengthwise on the couch, his head by Mark’s thigh, his knees up. “Come on, Chris,” he said with a lightly taunting grin. “But strip first,” he added when Chris moved closer. “You’re the only one not naked. I don’t like that.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and Dustin swallowed his own spit when Chris casually stepped out of his sweatpants and briefs.

“You like me naked then, huh?” Chris asked as he moved between Dustin’s spread legs.

Dustin could only nod as he watched Chris pick up the lube and slick up his fingers.

He traced the rim of Dustin’s hole with a featherlight touch before carefully sliding his finger in, just to the first knuckle.

“God, you’re tight,” Chris said when Dustin let out a ragged breath as his finger started to sink in deeper.

“Yeah,” Dustin replied. “I—I said, been al— _god,_ it’s been fucking months.”

Chris leaned down and pressed a kiss on Dustin’s chest, just over his pounding heart.

They were quiet, not really speaking except for a few hushed words, as Chris slowly stretched him, first with just one finger, then two, and finally three.

The two of them listened to the sound of Eduardo blowing Mark beside them, the wet sound of his mouth sliding up and down Mark’s dick, his little hums around it. Mark’s muttered curses as he fucked Wardo’s mouth.

Then they heard Mark’s groans, his little murmurs to Eduardo, growing louder and louder.

Dustin felt his breaths start to hitch to match Mark’s own pants.

Mark suddenly went silent. Dustin felt as Mark’s hips went into the air and he stilled, coming, the fingers of his left hand moving to tangle in Dustin’s hair.

“Wardo,” Mark hissed and Dustin’s head bounced lightly on the cushion when Mark fell back onto the the couch again.

Dustin heard the small _pop_ as Eduardo finally pulled off Mark’s cock. His hips jerked and he couldn’t help but reach for his own dick.

“I don’t want you to come yet, Dustin,” Chris said, slowly withdrawing his fingers and reaching over with his other hand to stop Dustin’s grasp for his cock.

“No, no, _no,”_ Dustin whimpered as he moved his hips, trying to keep his fingers inside. “God, won’t any of you let me come? Orgasms are good things. Amazing things even. I want an orgasm. Give me my orgasm, Chris.”

Chris still continued to move away, pressing a kiss just below Dustin’s belly-button as he sat back up.

Dustin propped himself up on his elbows. “Chris,” he pleaded, widening his eyes. His puppy dog expression may not have been as effective as Eduardo with his Bambi eyes or Chris’s baby blues but Dustin had it on good authority—namely his grandma, but it still held true—that it was pretty damn effective.

Chris just shook his head though. “Soon enough,” he said, kissing Dustin’s bottom lip when he sat up as well.

He scooted forward to sit on the edge of the cushion and turned to look at Mark who was kneeling between Eduardo’s splayed thighs on the couch beside them.

Eduardo was moaning softly as Mark bit lightly on the pale flesh of his inner thighs.

“So you’ll need to be careful with him,” Chris told Mark.

Mark glared at him over his shoulder, sitting up and turning to face Chris more fully, “I know that. I’m not going to— _we’re_ not going to... not again.”

“I’m not saying that either of you would, Mark,” Chris said with a calming stroke down Mark’s arm, a kiss placed on the corner of his mouth and the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip as he pulled away.

Mark nodded, placated, although he still looked questioningly at Chris.

“I just meant that I’ve already fucked Wardo several times today. You should be gentle because this,” he said, grabbing hold of Mark’s cock, stroking it lightly once, “Is a lot bigger than mine.” Mark groaned, sensitive, his dick still half-hard even after his recent orgasm.

“How many times?” Dustin had to ask, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Mark moved to sit next to Dustin as Chris took his place, cradled between Eduardo’s thighs. “Well, there was that first time you interrupted, then after you left, and again in the shower.” He pressed a hand on Eduardo’s chest, above his heart, and stroked down his torso. Dustin shuddered when he saw how Eduardo’s body arched underneath Chris’s light touch.

Chris picked up the bottle of lube from the floor and covered his fingers. Eduardo groaned loudly, muttering a few words of Portuguese—and god, they all needed to learn that language because it was fucking hot as hell, especially coming out of Wardo’s roughened voice—when Chris slowly slipped a finger into him.

“We also fucked last night after I picked Wardo up at the airport. We didn’t even make it upstairs, did we?” he continued to say.

“No,” Eduardo answered, his back arching as he tried to get Chris in deeper—because Chris liked to tease, Dustin now knew. “We, we did it,” Eduardo struggled to pant out. “A—against the door.”

Dustin couldn’t help but grab his cock at the images that came to mind and the sound of Mark groaning softly beside him as he did the same.

Chris turned to look at the two of them. “Wait,” he said. Dustin opened his mouth to protest but stopped at Chris’s look. “I think Mark should suck you off,” he finished saying.

“What?” Dustin said, strangled.

“It’s not like we haven’t all thought of it at some point,” Chris said, bending over to give Eduardo a quick kiss on the cheek. “Mark’s oral fixation is about as obvious as his dislike of underwear.”

Dustin remembered that green dart that Mark used to always have in his mouth, all his chewed pen caps, that twisty lollipop that Dustin had given him as a joke once that made Mark’s lips impossibly red.

The way that Mark had moaned earlier as he sucked his own fingers.

“Mark—” Dustin began, turning to look at him, but Mark had already gone down to his knees in front of him. “Oh god,” he said as Mark immediately swallowed his cock.

He had to stop watching Chris between Eduardo’s legs, his fingers slowly prepping Eduardo—for Mark—as he felt jolts running down his spine, his toes curling, when the head of his cock reached the back of Mark’s throat. His back arched involuntarily, his hands clenching and twisting in Mark’s curls, when Mark hummed around him, his hand slowly jacking what he couldn’t swallow.

Dustin had been on edge, wanting to come, for what felt like forever—since he first walked in Chris and Eduardo that morning—and he didn’t last long with Mark’s lips wrapped around him, especially when he noticed that Mark was jerking himself off.

“Mark, Mark,” he said, tugging Mark’s hair, trying to pull him off. “Shit, I’m gonna—I’m about to—” But Mark just moaned around him.

Dustin shouted as he came, spilling down Mark’s throat.

It felt like it went on for an impossibly long time and when Dustin was finally able to open his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Mark sitting up in front of him, smiling, cheeks flushed, with a trace of Dustin’s come leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Dustin was trying—and failing miserably—to build up the effort to lift a hand and brush the come away when Chris stood up and grabbed Mark’s arm, pulling him close in order to lick it off, pressing his tongue against Mark’s lips and groaning when Mark let him in.

“Oh god,” Dustin whispered to himself, feeling his cock give a valiant twitch at the sight.

“Wardo’s ready,” Chris said into Mark’s ear, picking up a condom wrapper and quickly moving to slide one onto Mark’s dick. Mark’s hips thrust jerkily into his lubed up grip.

Chris sat down next Wardo on the couch, by his head this time, and leaned his head against Dustin’s shoulder when he climbed back onto his lap. “Want to watch them?” he asked, stroking his slicked fingers up and down Dustin’s cleft.

Dustin licked his lips. “Yeah,” he said, kissing Chris’s throat and mouth for a minute, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. He couldn’t help but sigh a bit as Chris slid two fingers into him, making sure he was still stretched from earlier.

Mark was bracketed between Eduardo’s raised knees. He had one hand holding his cock steady against Eduardo’s hole, and the other one was slowly stroking up and down his side, trailing over his ribs.

It was a very... _sweet_ motion, really. Not one that Dustin would normally associate with Mark.

Although Dustin knew he’d have to change his opinion after today.

“Ready?” Mark whispered to Wardo, so quietly that Dustin could barely hear him over the sound of his own panting breaths as Chris slipped a third finger into him.

At Wardo’s nod, Mark slowly started to push forward into him. Dustin could see his knuckles turning white, where his fingers dug into the couch cushion by Eduardo’s shoulders, from the effort of his restraint.

He paused when he was fully seated until Eduardo wrapped his—ridiculously long—legs around Mark’s waist and lifted his hips to urge him on. “Come on. Fuck me.”

Mark laughed a bit, a small and happy smirk on his face, and started to thrust.

Dustin was practically rubbing himself off against Chris’s chest, at the sight of the two of them and the feel of Chris’s fingers, when he finally pulled them out and reached for a condom. “God, yes,” Dustin said as he pulled the wrapper out of Chris’s slippery hands and opened it himself, rolling it down Chris’s cock.

“Oh,” they heard Eduardo gasp loudly. “There. Shit, Mark, _there.”_

Dustin whimpered a bit when he turned to see the look of concentration on Mark’s face as he began to thrust harder and faster into Wardo, making sure to hit that spot every time if Wardo’s moans were anything to go by.

“Hey,” Chris said, calling back his attention. Dustin looked back at him and grinned, pushing his fingers into Chris’s hair and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, wanting to get impossibly close to him. “You ready?” Chris asked, holding the base of his cock.

Dustin nodded eagerly. “Yeah, definitely,” he said moving to hover over Chris’s dick, feeling the tip resting lightly against his hole.

They both groaned when Dustin started to slowly sink down onto Chris’s cock, his hips hitching up a bit every few centimeters until he finally bottomed out. “Fuck,” Dustin said to himself, wiggling his hips, adjusting to the feel of Chris inside him.

Before he could lift up to his knees and begin fucking himself on Chris’s cock, Chris wound his arms around him tightly, hugging him against his chest and kissing him thoroughly. “God Dustin,” he murmured into his ear. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

“You know that’s right,” Dustin said with a cheeky grin.

Chris shook his head at his response but still let out a little giggle, the second one that night.

Sex obviously made him giddy, Dustin thought. But then Chris rocked his hips up slowly and Dustin’s mind went blank for a moment.

Then Chris trailed his hands down Dustin’s back, lightly scratching the knobs of his spine and thrusting up into Dustin again. “Dustin,” Chris whispered hotly against his neck, a smile in his voice as his hands lowered to grab Dustin’s ass.

Dustin shakily lifted up on his knees and sank back down onto Chris’s cock.

Chris fell back against the sofa with a loud groan—Dustin was sharply reminded off what Chris had sounded like that morning—and started to pump his hips into Dustin.

Dustin buried his face into Chris’s pale, freckled skin, already covered with a sheen of sweet, moaning as Chris started to move faster. As his own thighs strained from the effort of rocking himself down onto Chris’s cock.

He could hear all their ragged sounds—the moans and gasps and unsteady breaths—filling the room.

“God,” Chris said into his ear. “Look at the two of them.”

Dustin lifted his face from the curve of Chris’s neck and turned his gaze towards Mark and Eduardo on the couch beside him.

Mark was propping himself with his hands by Eduardo’s shoulders, the muscles of his thin, pale arms straining, as he pumped his cock steadily in Wardo. His thrusts slow but deep, withdrawing until only the head of his cock was in Wardo before shoving back in to the hilt.

Eduardo’s mouth was gaping open as he labored to take in shallow breaths, little gasping moans and those fucking _mewls_ coming from his mouth.

Dustin bit the hickey on Chris’s neck—the one that Eduardo had first started—to muffle his groan as Chris continued to rock into him and then turned back to watch Eduardo and Mark.

He reached down, his hands slipping off Chris’s shoulders, sweat dripping down their skin, and trailed his index and middle fingers across Eduardo’s bitten-raw bottom lip, his hand trembling slightly, until Eduardo sucked them into his mouth with a loud groan and arched his back, shoving himself onto Mark’s dick roughly. He tightened his thighs wrapped around Mark’s waist, his heels pressing against his ass, urging him on.

“I love when he gets like this,” Chris said into Dustin’s ear.

Dustin could only nod his head, his cheek still pressed against Chris’s shoulder.

Eduardo moaned around Dustin’s fingers when Mark’s thrusts became even more frantic, his head forced against Dustin’s thigh with every shove of Mark’s cock.

Dustin watched as Mark reached for Eduardo’s dick, only managing one stroke from base to tip before Eduardo’s back arched and he spat out Dustin’s fingers to gasp Mark’s name as he came, cock twitching violently in Mark’s hand.

“Shit,” Mark said, collapsing down on his elbows, falling on Eduardo’s chest. He managed a few more frantic thrusts with his hips before freezing, his mouth opened in a silent cry.

“Oh god,” Dustin started to repeat as he watched them, the way Mark pressed gentle kisses along Eduardo’s neck and jaw, his soft apologetic murmur when he finally moved to pull out and reached for Dustin’s boxers to clean them up.

Dustin would have protested when he saw except that Chris chose that moment to nuzzle his nose against Dustin’s cheek and he lost his train of thought, turning back to face him.

He swallowed hard at the sight. Chris’s hair was mussed and flying in all directions, a few strands falling into his eyes. He peered at Dustin through his ridiculously long eyelashes, his normally bright blue eyes looking deep.

“Hi,” Dustin said to him inanely, his thighs strained as he rocked in Chris’s lap. Chris’s hand gripping just under the curve of his ass, holding him up as he pounded up into Dustin.

Chris grinned as he replied in kind and Dustin felt himself blush through the flush already on his cheeks and face, saw Chris’s eyes trace the red tinge. He pressed a gentle kiss—incongruous with the hard motions of his hips—on Dustin’s cheekbone, trailing down until he reached his mouth.

Dustin had to pull away after a minute, panting harshly, his lips bruised and aching. He pressed his face into the smooth slope of Chris’s neck, eyes clenched shut, breathing damply and tasting the salt of Chris’s sweat with every lick of his lip.

Chris nosed along Dustin’s hairline until Dustin felt his head turn and could hear the sound of wet kisses. He groaned when he blinked open his eyes to see Mark’s tongue slide into Chris’s mouth, Chris’s pale fingers pulling lightly on Mark’s curls.

His other hand moved for a better grip on Dustin’s ass and brushed against where his cock was splitting Dustin open. Dustin felt his stomach clench, his balls tighten, at the touch.

He could feel Chris’s chest heave against his own as he moaned into Mark’s mouth.

Dustin shakily reached for his own dick, so fucking close to coming, yet again, but his hand was slapped away.

He whined but then he heard Wardo whisper hotly in his ear, his big and warm hand wrapping around his cock, “This is for me.”

Dustin groaned, feeling warm and happy and _definitely_ turned the fuck on with Chris inside of him, Mark to one side, licking into Chris’s mouth, and Eduardo on the other, quickly pumping Dustin in his fist.

He pressed his cheek onto Chris’s shoulder, feeling Chris’s hand trail up and down his spine, but turned his face out towards Eduardo.

“Wardo,” he said, making sure to add an extra pout to his words because Eduardo out of all of them was the most powerless to resist a pleading tone.

Eduardo smirked at him knowingly though he still moved closer to kiss him, his tongue hot and wet as it slid across Dustin’s lips and into his mouth, licking behind his teeth.

Dustin groaned into his mouth, writhing on Chris’s lap as Chris continued to thrust up into him. He could feel how tense Chris’s thighs were from the effort and had to moan again at the sound and feel of Chris’s balls slapping against his ass cheeks.

The touch of Chris’s hand tracing along where his cock was drilling into Dustin, thrusts becoming erratic.

Dustin ground down onto Chris’s lap, thighs spreading wider.

“Shit!” Chris shouted, pulling away from Mark’s mouth to toss his head back against the couch. Dustin had to lean over to lick and nibble along his bobbing Adam’s apple. Just then Eduardo twisted his fingers just under the head of Dustin’s cock and Dustin felt his body seize, his orgasm taking over unexpectedly, come spilling across Chris’s chest.

“Oh god,” Chris said and he grabbed Dustin’s hips and pulled him down as far as he could onto his cock, slamming into him one last time before he started to come.

He could feel Chris’s warm come shooting in him even through the condom, Dustin thought, slumping forward against Chris’s chest and smearing his own come between them.

Dustin moved to kiss Chris, threading his fingers in Chris’s hair as his cock started to soften in him.

Chris slumped back on the couch once he pulled out and wiped the two of them off haphazardly with the boxers—Dustin’s lightsaber boxers _again_ —Eduardo had held out to him.

Dustin frowned at the two of them, even though he was feeling too loose and blissed out to say anything, and decided to wear his Yoda boxers the next day. Or perhaps his Ewok boxers.

There were no boring teddy bear boxers for Dustin Moskovitz, _no siree_.

Maybe he should look into finding some Jar-Jar boxers. Mark’s horrified face at the sight of them would be worth actually paying for and having to wear the damn things, Dustin thought.

He was distracted from thoughts of Wookie-covered underwear when Chris said, “oh shit,” breathlessly as he started to slide off the couch, Dustin still half in his lap.

“Ow, fuck,” Dustin said, falling off of Chris when they landed on the hardwood floor. “We’ll definitely need to get some comfortable rugs or shit if that’s going to happen whenever we do this.”

Eduardo chuckled. “We’ll go do that later then,” he said as he lay down on the floor beside Dustin and tugged Mark down next to him, ignoring his grumbled protests.

“I have something important to say,” Dustin told them all, spitting out a few blond strands of Chris’s hair as he turned to reach across Eduardo to poke Mark when he didn’t acknowledge his statement.

Mark just groaned in response, almost elbowing Eduardo in the stomach as he rolled over to rest his cheek more easily on his shoulder but Eduardo just let out a little huff of tired laughter and asked, “What?”

“This was seriously the best day ever.” He winced as he shifted on the hard floor. “But there’s a fucking humongous bed upstairs where we could be right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> 10.05.11-10.19.11
> 
> originally posted in two parts at [my lj](http://ellot.livejournal.com/41393.html) on october 19, 2011.
> 
> oh man, i don't even know what happened with this fic! all the feelings and all the porn and every permutation of the ot4 i could fit in. i stare at this fic and can't believe i actually wrote it.
> 
> i don't think this is my best fic. i can see weaknesses and things that i would've change if i'd had more time. however, i wanted to finish it for [](http://daisysusan.livejournal.com/profile)[**daisysusan**](http://daisysusan.livejournal.com/)'s birthday (and was still a little bit late, lol) and she liked it so i don't want to edit it too much now.
> 
> lol, anyway, thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
